


Promises

by chashkieh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Sometimes he wished his detective would just tell him what more she wanted from him and get it over with.





	Promises

It's been a week since Lucifer told, rather showed Chloe who he really is. She did fairly well considering how Linda outright freaked out and dismissed the devil for two weeks.

But it wasn't like before. Lucifer knew something’s changed with his partner so he kept as much distance as he could to give her the time and space she asked. During cases, he would still show up once the detective requests for his presence.

The devil would throw funny quips here and there and she’d quirk her eyebrows unamused, but he's thankful that at least she reacted.

Once, he offered to leave if that's what she wanted and the detective outright refused, she just needs more time, she says.

So Lucifer would redirect his frustrations to their suspects, a little to the extreme side sometimes that Chloe had to step in and stop him. And he would concede almost immediately, like a kid who is thoroughly chastised. And then he'd just leave the precinct because often times he couldn't bear seeing her eyes like _that._ Like it was full of contempt or rage or disgust? Or was it pity? Or terror? Is she terrified of him?

Sometimes he wished his detective would just tell him what more she wanted from him and get it over with.

Lucifer was firm in his resolve. He would confront Chloe today and do whatever the hell she wanted. If she wanted him gone, he’d go.

Like always, he rode shotgun on her cruiser as they made their way to confront the murderer.

“Detective, if you would be so kind to answer me this: Do I scare you? Rather, are you scared of me?”

“Not now Lucifer.”

“After we've made the arrest then?”

Chloe didn't answer. She was trying to avoid a difficult conversation with him. Truth be told, there shouldn't be any issues. She _knows_ who he really is, a good man to boot, it's just that she's still coming to terms with him being the actual devil, and her feelings for him.  
  


* * *

  
The car came to a stop at an old warehouse. They got off the car, Chloe's gun drawn as they carefully made their way to the door.

Seeing it locked, she motioned for Lucifer to do whatever he does to break the locks. He did as he was told and simply yanked the chains off like it was nothing.

Upon gaining entrance, Lucifer held the door for Chloe to enter first. He followed closely and threw another quip about him being comfortable in the dark and that he can see everything.

The detective shook her head and raised her brows as she continued her search. One minute she was standing and the second, she was shoved to the ground when a shot rang out in the warehouse. She grunted when she hit the floor but quickly eyed the suspect and fired three rounds over the civilian consultant's shoulder.

A loud thud echoed at the warehouse and it looks like the suspect had dropped.

“Nice shot,” Lucifer stated as he remained on top of the detective.

“Get off me, Lucifer.”

“Sorry.” He mumbled and rolled off to his side.

Chloe quickly got up once freed and she wondered why Lucifer was still on the floor.

“Lucifer? Get up.”

“I'd apologize again, Detective. It would seem that I'm a little incapacitated right now.”

“What do you mean?” She crouched down and examined him.

A pool of blood formed behind him as he tried to put pressure on his wound.

“Shit! Why didn't you say anything!”

She fumbled for her phone and requested an ambulance. It would take them at least five minutes and she wasn't sure if he'd last that long.

“Help is on the way. Just hold on.”  Chloe took off her jacket and placed it over the wound.

“I'm sorry, Detective.”

“For what?”

“I shouldn't have shown you. It must’ve been really hard on you… I didn't…I'm sorry. I'd take it all back if I could…”

“Shut up, Lucifer. There's nothing to apologize for. Just stay still. They'll be here any minute.”

“Forgive me, please.”

“But there's nothing to forgive.”

He struggled to get a few words out but eventually managed to gather his strength and say what he wanted.

“Forgive me, Chloe.” She was stunned when he called her by her name. It had always been Detective.

She wasn't really sure why he’s begging for her forgiveness when there's nothing to forgive. If anything, she should be the one asking for his, not the other way around.

“I forgive you, Lucifer.” He smiled at that. He held his hand out and touched Chloe's face which she leaned into. “Now, stop talking. You have to save your strength.”

Chloe didn't know why but her eyes started to sting.

“You're gonna be fine, Lucifer.”

He kept his eyes trained on her, he wanted to memorize her on his last moments.

“Kiss and make it better, Detective?” He grinned. Chloe choked out a laugh. Even at this moment, he was still trying to lighten her up.

“If I do, you have to promise you’ll be okay.”

“You have my word.”

She lowered her head and gave him a chaste kiss.

“Thank you, Chloe.”  
  
Chloe heard the sirens and several footsteps started to storm in the place. She sighed in relief, while still putting pressure on the wound.

She turned her head and his eyes were closed.

“Lucifer? Lucifer!”

The EMTs tried to peel her away but she wouldn't budge. So they settled with her hand still pressing on the wound while they try to revive him. But it was no use.

The wound was extensive. It hit a portion of his spinal cord, and the exit wound punctured his lungs. Add to that the massive blood loss. Even if they arrived earlier, there was no way he could be saved.

“No! NO! He promised me!”

_I don't lie, but I don't tell the whole truth either._

That bastard! She screamed in her head. He was asking for forgiveness because he wouldn't be able to give her what she wanted. He tricked her! Now he's done it.

Mind went blank for a few seconds, and when she recovered, she gave him a hard slap on the face which earned her scandalous stares from the paramedics.

“You're not allowed to die, Lucifer. Get up!!”

Lucifer gasped.

“Ouch! That hurt.” He said weakly, “Do it again.”

Chloe laughed heartily as she wrapped her arms around his head.

“Guess He still wants me topside. What a prick, if you ask me.”

“Shut up.”

Paramedics didn't know what to do. Chloe had to make something up.

“He was just being a drama queen. A diva, if you may. Bulletproof vest and blood packs.”

“Eh..what she said.” He shrugged, still pale from the blood loss.

The EMTs resumed their work on him, patched him up and wheeled him into the ambulance despite his utter disapproval.

 

* * *

“So what happened? I saw you die.”

“My Father and I had some words. Very colorful words, if you may, I’d rather not share the boring details. Point is, He brought me back to you. Let’s leave it at that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written Sep 2017. This was supposed to be for a prompt where Lucifer reveals himself, dies, ends up in the Silver City with God telling him 'Son, we need to talk,' with the combination of another angsty request about asking for forgiveness :P And I did include bits of the second request but still doesn't count as a prompt fill for both. 
> 
> I'm posting this instead because I'm trying to work on my WIP. Hahaha. Sorry, I love making Lucifer bleed, or something. :D
> 
> (Also, I'm on a week-long vacation from work. Couldn't go out of town because of the pesky storms that arrived one after the other. Geez)


End file.
